


Erisol (stupid title is stupid)

by psychoticSnake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticSnake/pseuds/psychoticSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I even summaries.<br/>This is actually the first homestuck fanfic I ever wrote, it's really cutsey I think. feel free to tell me what you think :D<br/>note: this fanfic is also on my dA which is angie103.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erisol (stupid title is stupid)

twinArmageddons [TA} began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: uh, hii Eridan...

CA: Hey Sol. Wwhats up?

TA: Well, uh, II kiinda wanted to talk to you about 2omething...

CA: Oh? Wwell, wwhat is it?

TA: Well....uh....

CA: Wwhats on your mind Sol?

TA: II...II can't say iit... 

twinArmageddons [TA} ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: Wwell that wwas a bit odd...

Sollux pushes away from his husktop, sighing sadly. "Why can't II ju2t tell hiim how II feel?!" he asks himself, a bit pissed off that he was unable to tell the sea-dweller how he really feels about him. The Gemini sniffles and flops down on a nearby sofa, crying into a throw pillow. He curls up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, sunshine yellow tears streaming down his cheeks, staining the pillow yellow. A few minutes later,he hears a knock at his front door. 

Groaning groggily, he calls "who ii2 it?". He hears a familiar voice reply, "Sol, its me, Eridan. Are you ok?". A bit shocked, the emotionally flustered Gemini gets up and wipes the tears from his eyes, hurrying over to the door and opening it slowly, greeted by a very concerned looking sea-dweller. "Wh-what are you doiing here?" Sollux asks. "Wwell, I figured I should come and check to see if you wwere doing ok, I thought you might need someone to talk to." The sea-dweller smiles warmly at him. 

Sollux then motions for Eridan to come in. The Aquarius walks in and sits down on the sofa. He looks over and notices the stained throw pillow and frowns. "Sol, have you been crying?" He asks, frowning. The Gemini sits down next to him and replies flatly, "Maybe." 

He looks down awkwardly, wringing his hands nervously. Eridan moves closer to him, puts one arm over his shoulder, and rests his other hand on Sollux' leg. "Wwhats wwrong? You can tell me." he says, smiling warmly. The Gemini looks up into his eyes, blushing slightly. "W-well..." he stutters "I wanted to tell you that...II-II'm flushed for you."

A bit shocked, the Aquarius blushes brightly, then wraps both arms around the Gemini and hugs him tightly. "I'm flushed for you too Sol." he says, smiling. Sollux' face lights up as he hugs Eridan back, snuggling into his arms and resting his head on the sea-dwellers shoulder. Eridan kisses the top of Sollux' head and strokes his hair gently. The Gemini Looks Up into his eyes, hesitating a moment, then gently presses his lips against Eridans.

Blushing brightly, the sea-dweller kisses back softly, stroking Sollux' cheeks with his thumbs. After about a minute, they break the kiss and stare into each others eyes. Eridan smiles warmly at Sollux. "I lovve you Sol." he says softly to the blushing Gemini. "II love you too Eriidan." Sollux replies, making a heart with his hands. 

The sea-dweller smiles at him, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Sollux buzzes contently, leaning against Eridans chest and sighing happily. After a few minutes of cuddling on the sofa, Eridan looks down at sollux with a curious look on his face."Sol?" He says. "Yes Eriidan?" Sollux replies, looking up at the sea-dweller and smiling. "Does this mean that we're matesprits noww?" He asks curiously. 

The Gemini blushes, thinking for a moment, then smiles and nods. "Yeah, II gue22 it doe2." He replies. Eridan smiles warmly. "Good, noww I dont havve to wworry about anyone stealin you awway from me." Sollux chuckles and nuzzles Eridans neck before kissing his cheek softly and resting his head on the sea-dwellers shoulder. The two new matesprits spent the rest of the evening cuddling and kissing on the sofa.


End file.
